Another Place
by Andryela
Summary: Bella seeks shelter at the Cullens because she feels like she dosn t fit in in Calies coven  what will happen ? all vampires norm paring rated T for foul lang and some min themes Paranormal rating :
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of my Chevy and looked up. I stood in front of the house. There were five levels in the stair. I walked up them as I counted each in my head.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Then I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will get it." I heard Carlisle say.

"Be careful" I said equally low as I sat in the stairs, "I can't read this mind, and as far as I know Alice doesn't know either"

"I will" he said as Esme darted to his side and took his hand.

He opened the door and I saw a beautiful brunette through his eyes she was a vampire to.

"Mr. Cullen?"She asked.

"Yes ?" Carlisle asked back

"Why won't you come in dear, it is so cold outside." Esme spoke before the vampire could answer.

"Thank you Miss ..."

"It is Mrs. Esme Cullen, Miss. ..."

How I hated to sit in the stairs instead of being down there with Carlisle and Esme. How I had to see her trough her eyes and not getting into her head was confusing as well.

"Swan" she replied with a bow. Yet with a man´s, not with a girls one.

"Well then Miss Swan, would you like some tea?" Before the "guest" had said a word Esme had already gone into the kitchen.

"So Miss Swan" Carlisle started "would you like to tell me why you are here?" She handed him a letter.

"That should cover most of it" Carlisle looked at the seal before he broke it up.

"But that is THE Swans, Are you one of Charles...'" he said with amazement and a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"By-blows, you can say the word. But no I´m not I´m alike you in every way and I mean every way" she said with emphases on every.

And then I got the first clear sight of her eyes, golden, like ours. How I could have missed it, I didn't know but Carlisle doesn't focus on the same things that I do.

"You don´t look like trouble, or too hard to get along with." Carlisle stated. "Then the question is, why are you here?"

"Ah now you have started to ask the right questions." She said as Esme walked in as careful as always, the tea tray balanced on one hand, a cake in the other.

"Here dearest," she said as she sat the tray on the table.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen" She said as she took up a cup and poured tea in it "But you will have to forgive me, I doubt that I will drink any of it"

"It is Esme, and please humour me, I have to use the china now and then, even though I can't trust these savages that I live with to try and behave"

I shook my head at that statement. Alice didn´t like anything more than to dress up in one of Esme´s old dresses and "drink" tea in the garden, often she even got Rose to do the same.

"Ok then but as I was about to say then I can hardly live at Charles nowadays, I´m the only one to have powers at his coven and as my single state isn´t annoying enough then my diet terrifies the others." You are a Vampire", they say, "You should drink blood", or "You have been single for over 90 years , don't you think you should try to find someone?". She shook her head "I can't sense the jealousy but that doesn't mean that it isn´t here, Charles thought that for the best of the coven sanity then I should try to go here or to the Denali coven for starts. If I wouldn't like it here then he would get me to a sure spot in France, but I like the states so much" She gave an apologetic smile

"Of course you can stay" Esme said without even a sideway glance at Carlisle "you can get the bedroom next to Alice," she said as she stood up "dear me she will be thrilled even though she won´t be able to make it in to a closet" I heard her mumble as she walked past me in the stairs and gave me The Look. Thou shall not care for others secrets.

"Carlisle" I heard her voice in Carlisle head and my attention was awaken again.

"Carlisle, would you please ask your second in command, the mind reader, to stop trying to get into my head, It won't work "she said that a little louder sure that I could hear her.

"Edward" I heard Carlisle call me both out loud and in his head. "Edward would you please come down here and introduce yourself?".

I walked down the stairs and into the living room, She had already stood up. "Mind reader" she nicked to me. "Blocker" I answered back.

We didn´t need any more introduction. Things between us would never even get a shot.


End file.
